Alta
by blurd-vision
Summary: She was an experiment but when brought out to the mansion she's changing a few people. Love & jealousy!
1. Something to do

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. (It's true!)  
  
Note: If this fic is a little bizarre, I'm sorry. I thought of it when I was in the bathtub. I hope you enjoy it, cause I know I am.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was a very rainy day at the mansion. There seemed to be nothing to do. Boredom had taken over the institute and there were only board games to amuse them. Even the foosball table didn't look entertaining.  
  
Bobby, John, Kitty and Rogue sat on the sofa staring at the raindrops as they hit the window. "Do you think it would be painful do be a raindrop?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Painful?" Bobby laughed. He hadn't laughed in hours. "I don't think water can feel pain, Kitty."  
  
"It could hurt." Rogue suggested. "I mean getting smashed against windows, being pulled apart by the heat..."  
  
"Ya." John was deep in thought. "You know, it might actually be nice. You'd get to see different places and from all kinds of different perspectives." He sighed, and wished that it would stop raining.  
  
The four students sat glumly in their chairs. "Do you think it'll ever stop raining?" Bobby asked with a reply of small shrugs and grunts. He turned over, grabbed a pillow then threw it at his friend.  
  
Kitty screamed. "Oh you're in for it!" She declared as she swung a sofa cushion around. They all began to fight with the pillows and cushions. The students laughed as they swung around. Suddenly, a rainy day didn't seem like such a big deal.  
  
"What do think you're doing?" asked a furious Scott with Jean and Storm behind him.  
  
"Well... ah... we were... You know... Um..." Kitty struggled through her words as she stared at the three teachers.  
  
"I see." Replied Scott. "There'll be no more cushion fighting here. And clean up the mess." Everyone looked around. There was only the cushions missing from the sofa. There was no mess. Just the same, they cleaned it up. They all sat down.  
  
"This sucks!" said an unhappy John.  
  
Kitty was the first to speak up. "I have an idea!" The young girl bounced up from her seat. She grabbed the little ball. "What do you say we give these little men a work out?" She asked, spinning the foosball players around. Her friends agreed, and got up from their unpleasantness.  
  
"Girl vs. guys." Rogue decided.  
  
Logan watched from a distance. They all seemed so happy, if only he felt that way. Ever since he had come back, nothing was the same.  
  
Before they began the play, Kitty made one thing very clear. "We're gonna kick your ass!"  
  
. 


	2. Secret doors

I do not own the X-men, and I think it might be a little too much work if I did. I love you Seth!  
  
»03 (hey doesn't this look kind of like a fish? I said kind of...)  
  
A/N: further in this chapter, there will be some German writing. (just a part of the story) If you would like to know what it says, I'll put a translator sheet at the bottom. Thanks.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"That's 10 to 2!" Kitty declared. Her and Rogue had been winning all afternoon.  
  
"We're done." The guys plopped down on the sofa and flicked on the TV. "You girls go do something, give us some man time." The two girls laughed as they walked away.  
  
"What do you wanna do, Kitty?" Rogue asked as she linked her arm through Kitty's.  
  
The young woman looked around. "Well you know there's a lot of empty halls, let's go search for a secret room." She said laughing. "Or we can just walk."  
  
Rogue agreed and they began walking. Other students sat in the hallways playing games and talking. Although there were people everywhere, the mansion seemed especially quiet. As they walked further and further down the hallway, the lights seemed to get dimmer and a small buzzing noise echoed past the doors.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kitty asked, jumping towards her friend and grasping her arm.  
  
Rogue looked down at her quizzically. "Hear what Kitty?" she asked.  
  
"That cry... someone's crying." Kitty whispered fearfully. She seemed to be very scared of what she heard.  
  
"Kitty, it was probably just some kid that Scott yelled at." Rogue watched the young girl's eyes widen as she claimed to have heard it again. "Alright, what is the voice saying?"  
  
"I don't know I can't understand it." Kitty said trembling. She led her questioning friend to where she thought the cries originated. "Don't you hear them Rogue?"  
  
Rogue listened. She definitely heard something; it sounded like a heavy whimper. "I hear it." As they ventured further down the darkening corridors, the crying was louder.  
  
1 "Eric kommen zurück... Geben Sie mich frei... Hilfe"  
  
Rogue and Kitty stopped their walk to discuss the situation. "What is she saying?" they continuously asked each other.  
  
"I think she's speaking German or something like that... Hey, Scott knows German!"  
  
Rogue looked at her blankly. "There is no way we're telling Scott we were down here snooping around."  
  
Kitty sighed. "Well then let's follow the voice further." As they approached the end of the hall, the cries became as loud as if she were standing with them. "Do you think she's calling for help?" Rogue looked at her obviously, and she blushed, then giggled.  
  
2 "Ich kann Sie hören... zurückgekommen... Ich entschuldige mich... hilfe... hilfe... hilfe..."  
  
"Rogue we have to help her." Kitty begged.  
  
Rogue stared down at her friend who still held tightly to her arm. Her eyes were filled with fear, yet they seemed so courageous. All Kitty wanted to do was help this person, how could Rogue not. "Let's go!" She declared proudly.  
  
Kitty small eyes lit up. They were shocked at what they found behind the dusty door. Two dark scared eyes watched them fearfully. "Hallo? Sie sind nicht Eric."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
German Translations  
  
1 Eric come back... free me... help. 2 I can hear you... return... I apologize... help... help...help 3 Hello? You are not Eric.  
  
.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Alta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or One Tree Hill or ER or anyway of these shows that we fic writers write about, none of us own any of them not a single one, **UNDERSTAND?  
**  
Gees I have said that so many times I think I could #&$#$ (I'm just kidding please don't kick me off the site.) smiles cutely and flats her eyelashes  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kitty and Rogue stared forward into the room. It looked like a lab. On a dusty counter that sat in a dark corner, there were piles of papers. "It looks someone was doing an experiment and they just... gave up." Kitty said as she slipped through the papers.  
  
"Yeah but why?" Rogue and Kitty looked at each other quizzically. "Maybe the experiment blew up or died or..."  
  
"I don't think "IT" died Rogue, come here." Kitty showed pictures of a young girl that were covered by the stacks of paper. "It says here her name is Alta. Look!" Kitty said pointing to the girl's bare side. There were small gills.  
  
"It's like she's a fish or something. Look, just above her pant line there's... a brand it looks like the Pisces sign." The two young women looked at each other disgustedly. Suddenly from a dark corner there came a cry.  
  
"What was that?" Rogue asked her friend.  
  
"That's the cry that I heard outside."  
  
With their arms linked they made their way to the dark corner. The room was filled with cobwebs and dusty frames hanging from a dirty wall. As they came closer to the source of the cries, they could see the shape of a small tub big enough to hold either one of them. And then they heard it again.  
  
"Hilfe..." (help)  
  
"Hello?" Rogue asked timidly. The two girls gasped when they saw her. "Do you speak English?" Rogue asked slowly with a good pronunciation of words.  
  
"A little." The girl in the tub of water said with her thick German accent. "Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Kitty, and this is my best friend Rogue."  
  
"You hilfe me?" She asked innocently. Her big eyes staring up at them. "Please?"  
  
Kitty and Rogue nodded their heads and bent down. "It seems she cuffed to the walls of the tub." Rogue said. "I'll get her arms you get her feet." Just as they had thought the keys for the cuffs were on a hook by the counter.  
  
"Do you need help up?" Kitty asked politely as she extended her hand to the other girl who simply nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you Kitty." she said. "My name Alta."  
  
Kitty giggled but stopped when she found no one else was. "What are we gonna tell Jean and them?" Rogue asked fearfully.  
  
"We'll figure it out later. So Alta, let's get some more clothes on. I've got a sweater you can wear and Rogue..." she stopped as she watched Rogue slip off her skirt that she wore over her black jeans. "You can wear her skirt."  
  
Alta slipped on the clothes that she had been offered, but was a bit discouraged when Rogue's skirt fell off of her body. "Here I've gotta a belt you can use until we find something that fits better."  
  
"What we do now?" Alta asked her new friends.  
  
"Umm... first let's get you outta here, then we'll go to mine and Rogue's room. And supper's soon so we'll eat, we gotta put some meat on your bones." She said looking down at Alta tiny figure.  
  
Alta was probably only 4"9' with the tiniest body Rogue and Kitty had ever seen. Her hands put up against Rogue's looked like a child's and her figure was the same. "So how old are you Alta?"  
  
Alta stood, leaning against the wall thinking. "I don't know." She titled her head towards the floor sadly. Being in the tub, she had lost all sense of time.  
  
"I've got an idea." Kitty said going over to the counter. "There must be something in here about when they put you in there." Kitty searched through the piles. "Ah-ha!" she cried out victoriously.  
  
"It says, Alta... blah, blah, blah, put in tub for experimentation on... blah, blah, blah 5 years old... 1987!"  
  
"So that means," Rogue began mumbling with her mathematical skills. "5 years old 1987, born in 1982, 2004 minus 1982 equals, da, da, da, da, da, Alta you are 22 years old."  
  
Alta smiled. "Thank you Rogue."  
  
"Your very welcome. Now let's go upstairs!" Rogue said linking her arm through Alta's. Kitty did the same and the three girls were off and out of that room. Away from all of Alta's problems or so they thought...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
**TBC**  
  
Whether I get any **Reviews** or not. But please **Review**!  
  
.  
  
**Review!**


	4. By any chance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men. "I've been framed I tell ya framed" Lol!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kitty and Rogue made their way to their room guiding Alta who was walking between them using them as help to stay up.  
  
The new girl seemed to be fascinated by everything in the mansion. She had told Rogue and Kitty about how different everything seemed now. "Why had it change so much?" Alta asked Rogue and Kitty as the three girls made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Well," Kitty started unsure. "This place is always changing. New people come and we have to make it okay for them. We're all a big family here."  
  
Alta nodded with a look of sorrow painted across her face. "We weren't family when I little."  
  
Rogue looked down at her. "Why not?" she asked curiously her eyes opened wide with interest and pity.  
  
Alta paused looking up into Rogue's brown eyes, wishing she could fill them with the response Rogue hoped to receive. "We didn't get along."  
  
.  
  
In Rogue & Kitty's room  
  
"Hey Jube." Kitty greeted her friend as she came into the room. "Alta this is Jubilee. Jubilee, Alta."  
  
"Hello." Jubilee the newcomer. "I'm just doing my biology homework, "The Lab Report"" she said imitating her biology teacher. The four girls laughed. "I'm not here." The young Asian girl said as she returned to her work.  
  
Rogue glanced at Kitty and by the look on her face they were thinking the same thing. "Would you mind helping us with a little something." Rogue asked. Jubilee smiled and left her homework on the desk.  
  
"So," Jubilee said looking at Alta. "I think we'll take some of your old clothes Kitty, cause you're the smallest." Alta looked around confused. It wasn't that she couldn't understand the English that they were speaking, but they spoke too fast for her to catch the words. "Then we'll sew down to the right size and... Tada! She'll look gorgeous."  
  
The three girls began by taking and old pair of Kitty's flared jeans and cutting the bottom so she wouldn't trip of the leg. Then with Jubilee's sewing machine, they made the waist small enough so it wouldn't fall off. Then the shirt...  
  
"Let's use this one, it's the smallest one." Kitty said.  
  
Rogue laughed a little. "That's my shirt."  
  
"Not any more!" Jubilee said as Kitty tossed her the shirt. "Here Alta, try it on." Alta slipped the shirt over her head and adjusted it so the front wasn't in the back.  
  
"It fits." She said proudly. Standing up, she turned around as the other girls instructed to show them her new outfit.  
  
"Beautiful." Rogue in agreement to her two friends. "Now for your hair." She said eyeing up her long brown hair.  
  
"You won't cut it?" she asked fearfully. Rogue looked at Alta sympathetically for a moment then turned to get a brush.  
  
"Of course not, we'll just brush it out and maybe put it up. No cutting." She assured her and Kitty and her got to work brushing Alta's hair while Jubilee continued her work.  
  
Alta looked around the room and saw several posters of guys and groups she had never heard of. "Are you mutants too?" she asked.  
  
The two girls stopped brushing Alta's hair. Surprised, they exchanged glances before talking. "Yeah we both are." Kitty answered. "I can walk through walls and Rogue can take away people's powers and energy." Alta nodded trying to take it all in.  
  
"And I," Jubilee said from the corner. "Can create fireworks." She said sending a flick of fire into the air, causing a small firework.  
  
(**A/N:** Is that Jubilee's power? I'm not sure.)  
  
"Not in the mansion." Kitty told her friend. Turning her attention back to Alta she asked, "what's your power?"  
  
Alta shrugged. "I'm kind of like fish, I breathe underwater and other fishy things." She said staring at an old movie poster. "What does that say?" she asked pointing to the poster.  
  
"Top-gun." Rogue replied. "The hit movie of 1986."  
  
Alta smiled as a memory came back to her. "I saw that, with a guy, Scott. We went with Maxwell and other kids, older than us. It scared me. Scott sit with me. First only time I kiss him."  
  
Jubilee looked back at them. "By any chance would that be Maxwell Connors, the old janitor?" Alta nodded her head and Jubilee continued her questions. "And was that by any chance Scott Summers?"  
  
"I don't know." Alta spit back. "How I remember that?" Rogue set her hand on Alta's shoulder she could only imagine how hard it must be for her.  
  
"What did he look like, Alta?" Rogue asked softly.  
  
Alta closed her eyes and thought back. She could see herself playing with him on the couch. 'Hit me.' He would say and the small brunette hit him on the shoulder and they both laughed. "I remember we play together. Cards. We try to play black jack but all we know is 'hit me'. One time, I hit him and his glasses fall off and he burned a hole in sofa. Bald man get angry, he yell at us. We laugh."  
  
"But what does Scott looked like?" Rogue asked again.  
  
"He has red glasses and long brown hair to his ears. He always wear blue button shirt and... he always smile at me." Alta leaned back onto Rogue.  
  
"Kitty," Rogue said excitedly. "Get those old yearbooks we found in that box." Kitty brought over the heavy box and dumped it out.  
  
"Here it is 1986." (**A/N:** I doubt Xavier's school would have yearbooks but I need them for this to work)  
  
Quickly, Kitty flipped through the pages with Jubilee resting her arms on Kitty's shoulder. "I'm done." She assured them as Kitty found the page.  
  
"Alta, is this Scott?" She said pointing to the child Scott Summers.  
  
Alta face transformed into a huge smile. "That Scott. Is he here?" she asked excitedly. The three girls looked around at each other. 'Don't tell her.' Jubilee mouthed to her friends. She didn't want to hurt Alta by telling her Scott was engaged.  
  
"Yeah he's here." Rogue said smiling.  
  
The four girls sat in the room until they heard a knocking at the door. "Who is it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Open the door it's us." Bobby said as him and John opened the unlocked door. "Who's your friend?" he asked looking at Alta.  
  
"This is Alta." Rogue said before explaining her story to everybody.  
  
"Wow." John said, stunned by the entire story. "Well that's the bell let's go for supper."  
  
He six of them made they're way down the empty halls toward the dining room. "I'm so hungry." Rogue admitted. After walking a bit more, they found the room. "Let's eat!" she said as they all went through the door.  
  
"You're almost late." Storm said looking at the big group. "Sit, we haven't yet begun." Once the others had moved away Alta stood at the end of the table looking at everyone and everything. When Scott came in the room with the plate of gravy, he looked in front of him and dropped the gravy dish.  
  
"Alta?"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Please **Review!**  
  
What's a story without **Reviews**? 


End file.
